


serenade, at night

by simulacra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacra/pseuds/simulacra
Summary: Grass under their feet, a mysterious yet delicate scent, Leo smiling at him in that scenery – it was, indeed, a dreamy sequence in their daily youthful life.





	serenade, at night

The moonlight gently touched Leo's hair, and Sena thought, for a moment, that it was all part of a dream. Bathed in that dream, Izumi looked at Leo silently, like a still figure of the night.  
The landscape different from the usual was actually quite pretty. Grass under their feet, a mysterious yet delicate scent, Leo smiling at him in that scenery – it was, indeed, a dreamy sequence in their daily youthful life. Izumi tried his best not to alter the atmosphere, but the noisy cicadas ruined their quiet.  
Leo thought otherwise. «The cicadas! Do you hear them?».  
«Of course I do».  
Leo let out a sigh, then lied down. «Their noise is so inspiring. It sounds like a serenade». Eyes sparkling, it seemed like Leo was about to reach the stars. Glowing like a dream – a night too blinding to be completely real.  
Izumi didn't reply. He looked at Leo while the latter was fiddling with a flower. Leo got bored of that flower in a short while, and almost disappointed, he casted it aside.  
He started pouting, lost in some of his childish thoughts. «Why should I write a new song anyways? It's not like people would care. There's always someone who's going to complain».  
Izumi caught a brief interest in Leo's rejected flower, then he answered before Leo would start to complain about something else. «Write them for me, if that would make you more motivated. I mean, I always have to listen to your songs anyways. So I don't really mind either way».  
Leo gazed at Izumi. When Izumi encountered his eyes, he couldn't help but stutter. Leo's lips were curled up in surprise, but his eyes felt so tired, and his expression was so sorrowful – no naïveté, no dreamy notes. The sound of the cicadas kept playing like a broken record.  
Just when Izumi was about to be concerned, Leo bursted out in an annoying laugh. From that point onwards, the dream faded into a normal youthful memory. «Sena…? Are you Sena? I'm so scared! My Sena is gone! Someone help me!».  
«Shut up, you brat!»  
«Oh, the real Sena resurrected!»  
«Ugh, what a pain!»  
«The other Sena was a lot nicer… but don't be jealous, the real Sena is my one and only!».

**Author's Note:**

> i found this lame ff on my phone so why not publishing it uh.. lionheart was probably my biggest inspiration? any enstars content is good lmao. IZULEO IS GOOD


End file.
